When You Say Nothing At All
by MorsDelecti
Summary: what happened surprised Glinda even more so. There was no yell of rage, no scream of fury; in fact, her green-skinned roommate said nothing at all. Elphaba merely looked up at the dainty blonde, and smiled.' A Short but Sweet Gelphie One-shot, enjoy...


**A/N Ok, as I promised to , she uploaded the latest chapter of 'Opposites Attract' (that story is sooo amazing!) in exchange for me to upload one of my own one-shots of her choice. So i gave her the list and she chose, and this one happened to be it ^^ I hope you like it , and of course, I dedicate this to you in all my gratitution! ^^**

**Disclaimer; I don't own wicked...*whimpers quietly under blanket in corner***

**A/N II Now if you'll excuse me, i'll be off to go and read two of my absolute fave fan-fictions... *disappears magickally, before reappearing for a moment* and yes, I know it's unlikely that Elphaba would read that book, but oh well. And I didn't use all of the song because i wrote this a while back when i didn't have much time, and i've been writing and reading other stuff rather than continuing, and I kinda like the 'ending' as it is. Ok, rant over...At last...**

When You Say Nothing At All

Glinda gazed at her room-mates' studious face as she gazed at her book, occasionally sliding the glasses back up along the bridge of her nose. The silence in the room caused Glinda to shiver slightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound escaped her lips. She slipped her raised hand back onto the bed covers, causing a small shuffling sound. This caused Elphaba to look up from her book and cast her eyes in Glinda's direction. At first, Glinda feared that she was angry at her for disturbing her studies, yet, what happened surprised Glinda even more so. There was no yell of rage, no scream of fury; in fact, her green-skinned roommate said nothing at all. Elphaba merely looked up at the dainty blonde, and smiled. Instantly, Glinda felt her heart lift with a strange sense of serenity. The genuine smile that lit up Elphaba's emerald features sparkled in her hazel eyes softly, and Glinda couldn't help but return the look. With a simple, serene movement of her head, Elphaba returned to her reading. Glinda stepped up from her bed, and made her way to Elphaba's swiftly and sat beside her with a gentle ruffle of her skirt. Elphaba started at first, but the smile did not falter from her features. Glinda snuggled closer to her roommate, clambering under her lithe arm and hugging close to her, her own cerulean eyes drifting to the book Elphaba was reading. Glinda's brow furrowed at the odd title of the volume; Les Miserables, but focused on the words nonetheless. Elphaba stiffened at the odd actions of her blonde friend, but then relaxed gently. Elphaba tore her eyes away from the words that spiralled within the story's pages to find Glinda doing the same and their eyes met.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart…_For a moment; the two best friends were enveloped in the serene silence, simply gazing at one another with soft smiles. Just by gazing at Elphaba's grass-green face, Glinda felt all her worries fade with ease, like the darkness within the world never existed. _Without saying a word, you can light up the dark…_ Glinda opened her mouth to speak once again, to tell Elphaba of the strange effect the lithe girl seemed to have on her, but once again found herself at a loss for words to possibly explain it all. _Try as I may, I can never explain, what I hear when you don't say a thing…_ Glinda gently closed her eyes, and with a silent grace she did not even know she possessed, she tilted her head upward a little, golden curls fell about her shoulders, and she kissed Elphaba on the lips, without invitation, without reason, without hesitation. She felt Elphaba stiffen for a moment, before she relaxed and Glinda realized just how soft her roommate's skin seemed to be. Without a word, they pulled apart again, both gazing once again into each other's eyes, reflecting the unspoken desire of one within the other. Deftly, Glinda's hand reached out to touch one of the two green palms that gripped the book before them. With a gentle caress of the thin, emerald fingers, the two friends returned to their reading, together. All the while, neither of them said a word…


End file.
